


Heavenly Blue

by nilielh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: He’s still mostly dressed, well, that makes the two of them really, but that does nothing to ease the ache twisting across his thighs, in between his legs.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Heavenly Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Officially 39. Enjoy this gift fic from me XD

“Stop squirming,” Ohno muses into Nino’s ear, wet and teasing, and Nino is certain he’s nearing breaking point. He’s seconds away from begging, and even though his pride balks at the aftermath of what he’s prepared to do, he’s at this point where he doesn’t give a fuck anymore.  
  
He’s still mostly dressed, well, that makes the two of them really, but that does nothing to ease the ache twisting across his thighs, in between his legs. Ohno has both Nino’s arms suspended above him on the bed with one hand, the goddamn show-off, his mouth alternating between biting at Nino’s jaw, the juncture between Nino’s neck and shoulder and then licking the same spot afterward with such tenderness that has Nino writhing for more. He can’t even remember how many times he’d pushed his hips up from the bed hoping Ohno would take the hint, but Ohno seems hell bent in driving Nino crazy tonight by completely denying Nino of what he’s been asking for for the better part of the hour.  
  
Nino grunts and follows the trajectory of Ohno’s mouth, whining when Ohno’s next kisses land on Nino’s neck. He’s arching his back from the bed before he could even stop himself, whines some more when Ohno simply huffs, unapologetic, into his collarbone in answer.  
  
“I thought I told you to stop squirming,” Ohno says, raising his head from where he’d temporarily buries his face onto Nino’s chest to smile down at Nino. “You didn’t hear me?”  
  
“Do you really need me to answer that right now? Really?” he grunts. In other times, it’s easier for him to indulge Ohno and his normally few and far in between tendency to act like a goddamn devil in bed, but today, Nino’s far too aroused to be patient. He can feel his own desire throb between them, and it’s not like Ohno’s doing any better either.  
  
Ohno smiles sweetly at him like he’s not currently driving Nino mad with want, clicks his tongue and gives Nino this look that makes Nino swoon despite himself. Jesus Christ.  
  
“How about a little patience, Kazu?” Ohno asks, and the ache in Nino’s nether regions return tenfold, just as Ohno uses his free hand to caress Nino’s neck, hand drifting from his nape to Nino’s arm, down his wrist, and settles on the curve of his hips. Ohno squeezes, his touch light and coaxing, and Nino’s body shakes in answer.  
  
“I’ve been patient enough, Satoshi,” he grits, breathing harshly. Ohno’s smile then is brighter, and there’s that almost unrecognizable glint behind his eyes that makes things in Nino’s stomach tight.  
  
“Come on, quit the teasing and let me go so I can touch you,” he snaps, but he knows it sounded more like he’s begging instead. Ohno chuckles and holds Nino’s face one-handedly, to keep him in place.  
  
“What if I tell you you can’t?” Ohno asks, and Nino knows he’s this close from sobbing inelegantly in frustration, his unfulfilled arousal making it difficult to think. “Shhh, Nino, look at me. No, no, come on, just look at me,”  
  
Nino doesn’t want to but he knows Ohno isn’t that cruel to do this to him, to deny him this, so despite the ache lumping itself in his chest and throat, he lifts his eyes and settles them on Ohno’s face.  
  
“What’s your deal, seriously?” he asks, hoping he didn’t sound as helpless and hurt as he feels, but it’s hard. And besides, he’s pretty sure Ohno will be able to see right through him anyway. “You’ve been teasing me all night and now –“ he pauses here, bites his lips and swallows through the emotion lodging in his throat.  
  
“Making things interesting, what do you think?” Ohno’s answer is so simple Nino feels like he’s missing something. He frowns and Ohno chuckles, dips his head down and kisses Nino so sweetly that Nino aches in a completely different way as he kisses back.  
  
“It doesn’t feel that way, to be honest,” he says, when Ohno pulls away. There’s warmth falling at the corners of his eyes and he can’t even find the balls to be ashamed of it. Ohno smiles and smoothes it away with gentle fingers.  
  
“Obviously,” Ohno answers, and Nino can tell he’s trying to sound indifferent, but he’s clearly failing. “I was trying to switch things up, but instead, I made you cry,”  
  
He huffs. “I’m not disagreeing per se, but as you can see, I’m not really at my best behavior tonight. Also, I want to come. Badly. Is that hard to understand?”  
  
“I can see that,” Ohno says, and he’s so laughing, the bastard, and Nino can’t help it, he’s laughing too, shaking with mirth as Ohno shakes with him. “But you’re normally good at this, you know? I can be teasing you for hours and you normally don’t complain. What’s so different this time?”  
  
Nino tries to think about it, properly, but not until he wriggles his way out of Ohno’s grip. Ohno lets go as if he doesn’t even realize he still gripping Nino’s arms above their heads.  
  
“Not really sure, but maybe I just want to feel you,” he confesses, curling himself into a tight ball and pushing himself closer to Ohno’s body. “It’s not just the act itself, maybe? I mean, I can’t even put my hands on you, and it’s – it’s an added frustration, I think,”  
  
Ohno tugs him in, planting soft kisses to his hair. “But that’s the point of it, you realize? I’m trying to see if it will work with us,”  
  
“What, sex without actually doing it?” he mutters.  
  
“I made you come once without actually getting my hands or even my mouth on your dick, I want to do it again,” Ohno mumbles, as if he’s just talking about something trivial and not about something so damn arousing and confusing at the same time. Nino shivers just thinking about it.  
  
“You’re serious?” he asks, curious and equal-parts disbelieving.  
  
Ohno nods. “Maybe next time,” he says, and then somehow, he’s moving them, pushing Nino back on the bed and covering Nino’s body without preamble. Then he’s taking Nino’s face in his hand, dips his head and kisses Nino full on the mouth. Nino can only lie there, taking everything Ohno is willing to give him this time around.  
  
Nino is still panting for breath when Ohno pulls away, but this time, it’s only for a moment. He’s tugging his shirt off in one swift motion before he’s reaching down to help Nino out of his own.  
  
“How do you like it?” Ohno asks when Nino’s shirt is finally out of the way, touching his way down Nino’s torso with purpose. Then, he’s working on undoing Nino’s pants without another word, shoving it all the way down with Nino’s boxers. Nino laughs, how can he not, and kicks the offending clothes away.  
  
“Anything you’re okay with,” he breathes, hands drifting to Ohno’s shoulder for support when Ohno unceremoniously parks himself on the bed in between Nino’s legs in answer.  
  
“Anything, huh?”  
  
Nino nods shakily.  
  
“Hold on to me, then.”  
  
Nino is so okay with that, too.  
  
  
+  
  
When it’s over, Nino’s so spent he must look silly, laughing as Ohno crawls his way up to kiss him. He barely even notices Ohno is still hard until Ohno takes his hand and brings it in between them, guiding his fingers around Ohno’s throbbing dick and groaning.  
  
“Nino, don’t be selfish,” Ohno is muttering into his cheek and Nino feels like giggling. He probably already does, because Ohno is chuckling and making inappropriate noises as Nino forces his hand to move, working it around the base of Ohno’s dick and squeezing.  
  
“Like that?”  
  
Ohno moans. “Ah, you know I won’t know how you like it if you won’t tell me, right?” he says, just to be a jerk and feels Ohno biting his neck in retaliation.  
  
“Or I can be cruel and just shove it in you,” Ohno mutters, rolling his hips and making Nino’s mouth dry at the implication. “Since you’re being selfish right now,”  
  
He squeezes hard and the action earns him a groan in return. “Who started it?”  
  
“Hmm,”  
  
“My hand is tired, Oh-chan,” he complains, and takes his hand back before Ohno could stop him. Ohno gives him a look and Nino grins. Payback is a bitch, he thinks, and maybe in other times, he could be evil too, but not this time. He chuckles and settles on his back, licks his lips in clear invitation and gestures down Ohno’s body with his mouth.  
  
“This isn’t, though,” he says, and watches Ohno’s darken visibly. He’s being kissed thoroughly before he even realizes it, and then Ohno is pulling away to shift on his knees, crawling upwards with his hand wrapped around himself.  
  
“You’re sure?” Ohno’s voice is shaking when he’s there, knees on either side of Nino’s head, his balls dangling just within Nino’s mouth’s reach.  
  
“Give it to me,” Nino says, parts his mouth and breathes through his nose, moans around his mouthful as he reaches up to grip Ohno’s hips for dear life.  
  



End file.
